Hall of Mirrors
by writernebie
Summary: Rishou and Akito are a team. She's desperately in love with him, but he doesn't love her. A man is after them and they need Zatch and Kiyo's help. Full summary inside. Bad at summaries! Good one inside!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I lied. I said I was going to finish all my stories, but this story just seemed so...well...I just wanted to write it.

Anyway, for a full summary is this:

Rishou is a young girl at age 16. She desperately finds her world changing and is always running away. Of course, she's not alone in her travels. The ever stubborn Akito travels with her. But, Akito is not normal, in fact, he's not even human. He's a mamodo. His powers are even more mystifying. Worst of all, Rishou or 'Ris', can't help but be attracted to him, but she doesn't know why. Unfortunately, his feelings towards her are a bit...furious. He snaps at her and constantly yells. She still hopes though. They run from a man with great power and strengh. He's not after Akito.

He's after Rishou.

While running, they meet Zatch and Kiyo and claim their need for asistance. Unsure, the two boys agree to help, Kiyo noticing how pretty Ris is. And Zatch is just along for the yellowtail. Things happen though. Bad things. When Rishou is taken, can Zatch and Kiyo help a mamodo get back his book owner?

So there's the summary. I MUST WARN YOU. IF THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED BY THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, THEN IT WILL BE COMPLETED WHEN THE NEXT SCHOOL YEAR STARTS. I WILL HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE SUMMER.

You have been warned. I will try my best though. You'll notice how they are a lot like Lien and Won-rae (sorry for spelling...) They are my own version yet different.

xXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

"Get up you mindless wench,"

Rishou opened her eyes halfway and glared at the figure looming over her. She threw the covers over her head and let out a frusterated groan. 

"Go throw yourself in a ditch," she mumbeled.

The figure kicked her in the stomach- not hard, but enough to make her throw off the blanket and clutch her side. She let out a short gasp and looked up at the figure with anger in her eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she exclaimed, completely throwing down the blanket and standing up. She only came up to the figure's shoulders though. Curse her being small...

"I did it because you would not wake to train,"

"I don't want to train right now, I'm tired,"

The figure groaned this time and put his hands in the air infront of her face. "What is it with you and sleep? That's all you ever do!"

"Not true," Rishou said stubbornly. "I do help you train, but you train so much that it makes me tired,"

The figure groaned and Rishou sat down on the ground, folding the blanket. She could never win with him. She tried, but failed misreably. She glanced up at the figure- a boy who looked her age. Each time she looked at him, she could feel her ears burn. He was tall...and well built. His shoulders were broad and he was thin, in a good way. His arms showed veins that warned people he was strong. His hair was a rich black color that curled at his neck. It didn't go longer than that, but he kept it shaggy. His eyes were a soft green yet completely different than his attitude. He wore what he always wore. Black baggy pants and a white button-up shirt. The shirt was tucked half in, but hanging out a bit. On the back of the shirt were two wide slits. Rishou had gotten tired of buying him new shirts all the time.

Below his eyes though were two large slits. Slits that went down to his chin. He wasn't a normal man. He was different, she knew it, and he knew it too. Rishou's eyes flickered to the book that was next to her. It was an auburn color with black markings all over it. Akito-that was his name- wasn't even human. He was a mamodo. He wanted to be king. It was Rishou's job to help him become that.

She was pleased to help, but did he have to be such a jackass about it. She remembered the first time they ever met, when she found out she was his book owner.

xxxx(past)

"Rishou, go on home..Rishou, don't stop at all. Rishou, Rishou, Rishou,"

Rishou opened and closed her hand as she mimicked her aunt. She was walking home through the market. It was late, and she had been out to get some rice. Of course, her aunt couldn't make dinner without rice. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and made the faint pattering sound of rice being sifted. Her hair, faintly purple, flowed at her waist. Her pace quickened as she thought she saw the shadows move.

A noise... She heard a noise... Her pace quickened. Now, she knew she saw something. She was absolutely certain. She turned down an alley- a shortcut her now dead brother had taught her. It wasn't a good idea. As soon as she took the turn, she saw two men cut her off. She turned, but one man was behind her.

They laughed with greedy grins on their faces. "Well well, looks like the rabbit fell into the snake hole," a fat one said.

"Yeah, rabbit," A long and skinny one snickered. His nose stuck up as he laughed.

Rishou took a step sideways but kept herself turned towards them. "Let me pass," she said sternly.

"No way missy, see, our wives are at home, grouchy as ever. So...we're looking for a little...relief,"

Rishou's eyes widened and she sprinted past them. The men laughed and ran after her. Rishou turned the corner a bit to quickly, spilling rice out of the bag. She looked behind her and saw that all three of them were still following her. She turned her face forward and ran right smack into the chest of a figure. A man. Rishou let out a gasp, thinking that this was a fourth. But...he didn't look like the others. There were stripes in his eyes...

"Please," she gasped. "Please, help me, these men.."

"What." he said, in a stoic voice. "-makes you think I would want to waste my time and help you?"

Rishou looked behind her and saw that the men were approaching. They looked weary at the site of the man but relaxed when they saw him walk past.

"Thanks for stopping our rabbit. She always gets away," the fat man said. He grabbed Rishou's wrist.

"Whatever..." the figure said, obviously bored.

Rishou reached out and grabbed his wrist. Before she could plead for help, he looked back at her; eyes so cold that she immediately let go of him. He was going to stand by and let her get raped? Fury burned inside of her. So much for nice people in the world.

"Now...rabbit, we have buisness to attend to," the skinny one said.

The third one, who had not spoken, laughed and slipped his hand around her waist. Rishou pulled and pushed on his arms to make him let go but it wasn't working. "Let go of me!" she screamed, her voice echoing. She watched the figure slowly walking off. Taking her rice bag, she swung it in the third man's face. He let out a startled shriek and let go of her.

"I won't let you hurt me! I'll fight you, I'll fight you all!" she exclaimed, holding that bag as if it was a deadly weapon. The man ahead of them stopped walking and reached into a bag slung around his shoulders. A book...a book was glowing. His eyes widened and he frowned, looking back at the girl.

"Damn," he muttered, turning back around. He walked over to the third man who had held her, and who happend to be trying again, and clutched his shoulder. With incredible strengh, he spun the man around and sent his fist flying across his face. The man flew sideways and into the brick wall, leaving a dent in it. The man wiped off his fist with his other hand and turned to the other two men.

"What...what are you?" they stammered.

The man grinned showing teeth that were slightly pointed. "Here...let me show you," he muttered. He ran forward and it looked like his feet weren't even touching the ground. His foot landed into the skinny man's gut, throwing him into the wall. He let out a gasp and his eyes closed. Then, with tremendous force, he picked the fat man off the ground above his head, and threw him into the skinny man. Pulling himself together, the man brushed his shoulders off and turned to Rishou. He held out the glowing book in his hand. Rishou stared at him in horror, as, she had just witnessed this scene.

"Here," he said simply, "We've got a lot of talking to do,"

Rishou had nodded and taken the book from his hands.

xxxx(present)

She fingered her purple hair as she stared at the book. That had been just a year ago. Before her 16th birthday. Her hair was shorter now, cut off in a battle they had fought. Her eyes had grown a darker brown since then and she had grown physically. She was a woman now, no longer a girl. But, Akito didn't seem to reilize that...he seemed to think she was wood.

"Come on," he snapped at her, grabbing her by the arm and lifting her up off the ground.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," she said in a huff. She watched him head off into the forest they were staying in. She brushed off her dark plaid skirt and her green tank-top. Stupid, Akito... Stupid everything. She grabbed the book off the ground and headed after him where he stood grinning on a rock. This was the only time she ever saw him grinning; when he was about to hunt. She hated watching him hunt. It sickened her, but he claimed it was perfect training. In the distance there was a deer. Rishou sighed and opened the book to their third spell.

"Ishima!" she yelled, as the book glowed brightly. (I (like in ick)-she-ma) Akito grinned, showing his fangs and huntched over, clutching his forearms. His eyes grew wide, but he never ceased to smile. From his back, grew two large bumps. The skin burst and out of his back flew two large blue wings, right through the slits in the shirt. He let out a howl as his fingers grew longer and his nails sharper. His ears turned pointed and his eyes more narrow. He looked like a man with wings, an angel, just with claws and fangs. He bent his knees then took off into the air. His wings flapped and his hair blew in the wind.

She closed her eyes as he swooped upon the unsuspecting deer.

She knew for a while now, that her life was different than everyone elses. It was always changing. No stable home..no food sometimes..or water for that matter. Sometimes they lived outside or inside. It was all very difficult. But, in life, there were two things that she knew for certain.

One: Akito was absolutly stubborn.

And two: she was horribly in love with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so first chappie. Hope you like it. If you cannot reply, that would be great, but if you feel you have to... To many replies and I'll have to take the email thing off. So, careful.

-Emma


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back! There's a few notes I want to make.

One. Thank you for that review! You are the lone reviewer...I'm gonna call you LR. LR!

Two. Lets thank my good friend Jackie! She's the one posting these for me! I'm emailing her the chappies and she's posting them for me, which is very nice of her... Have a cookie Jackie!

And Three. The story! Time to get back to the story! Cause that's what I do, yo.

Alright, I'll stop acting ganster and start writing...

xXxXxXxXx

"How about...this one!"

Akito just stared at her. Risshou frowned and put down the shirt. She fingered through a selection then held up a nice, bright, red sweater.

"This one would go great with your hair," she said, holding it up to him, shoulder to shoulder.

Akito pushed it away quickly. "It has...color," he snarled at her. Risshou rolled her eyes. Later that afternoon, Akito had ripped-once again- his shirt. Those wings of his may be great for fighting, but they always tore through cloth like it was wet paper. In fact, it would probably just be better if he just didn't wear any shirt (Risshou wouldn't mind that...) but he insisted that it was...cold.

Sighing in defeat, Risshou picked up a black shirt that buttoned up in the front. It had a small collar and looked like something a person would wear to a casual party. She held it out to him and Akito looked it over.

"It'll do," he said simply. God, Risshou thought to herself, he's so picky.. She turned around as he took off the jacket he was wearing. She felt him sling it over her shoulder and it weighed her down, making her balance a bit off.

"I'm not a coat hanger, Akito," Risshou snapped at him, as she heard him pulling on the shirt.

"Really," he replied, in mock-suprise, "You fooled me..."

She turned around and tried her best not to show her suprise...or shock. But...she couldn't seem to avert her eyes either. Akito was buttoning up the shirt, but his marble chest was exposed. He was strong... Risshou had always wondered what it would feel like to have his arms around her...

She quickly pushed those thoughts away and threw his jacket at him as he buttoned the last button.

"Let's just get out of here..." she muttered, turning around and heading for the exit.

Like most places, they expect you to pay for the things you pick out. Risshou and Akito...never followed this rule. They didn't have money to spare-so why waste it on clothes? A manager rushed up to them, but Akito sent him a glare that made him stop with one foot in the air. Sure, he'd be calling security on them...but at least he wouldn't be chasing them.

For the moment, anyway.

"Look, now that we have my new shirt, I was thinking that we-"

"Could go train," Risshou said, cutting Akito off. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong with training?" he asked, sounding insulted.

"Just that we train 24/7. Isn't there other stuff you like to do?" She asked.

Akito stopped walking and grabbed her wrist, causing her to stumble a bit. Risshou pulled at her arm, but he wouldn't let go. Great, she thought, I've made him angry...

"Is this all a joke to you?" he hissed. She could see the fury in his eyes. Fury that was directed at her. "Do you think this is some game that we can just play and when it's over, it's over?"

Finally, she shook his hand off her arm. "No," she snapped at him, her voice colder than she meant it to be. "I don't think that. If I thought that, would I be here?"

For just an instant, she thought that maybe she had broken through that wall Akito had put up. His eyes just seemed to soften... But then, she reilized that was impossible as they hardened again and turned away from her.

"You don't even know the answer to your own question," he muttered and started walking away.

Risshou stood there for a moment just staring at her shoes. Maybe he was right... Maybe she did think it was a game. It just all still didn't seem real to her. It hadn't sunk in. That there was this other world and they needed a new king so they were fighting on her world. That does sound impossible, doesn't it?

Risshou looked up, and her eyes widened. Where was Akito? She looked around frantically. Great. He had left her. Now she was all alone. If there was one thing Risshou hated, it was being alone. It reminded her all to well of being in that alley...with those men. Of course, she had had Akito to fight them off (though it seemed like he didn't want to). Now? Now, Akito wasn't even here. What if someone took her? What if she was attacked again? Who would help her?

"You look like an idiot,"

Risshou whirled around facing Akito. He was standing there looking at her with one eyebrow raised. She blushed. She hadn't noticed that she had been stumbeling around.

"Where did you go?" she asked him, the panic slowly going away. Her heart beat was returning back to it's normal beat.

He shrugged. "I took-" he said simpley. "-a walk,"

Risshou would have argued with him, but his head snapped up. His eyes were alert and glancing around everywhere. Risshou knew this look. He could sense someone near. Someone...not human. She frowned despite herself. And here she was having a pretty good day..

"We've got to go," Akito said quickly. He was at her side in moments and had scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Which, she did pratically weigh nothing.

And then, he was off. It didn't matter if people saw this streak going past them, faster than a normal person could run. What mattered was getting out of there. Fast. And, Akito was a natural runner. His explanation was that he could always run fast and enjoyed it. That was the only time they had had a real conversation.

Risshou tightened her grip around his neck, afraid that she would slip out of his arms and fall to the ground. That would never happen though. Akito's grip on her was tight, his arms holding her like she was a princess. He stared straight ahead though, when she glanced at his eyes. He was concentrating on getting them far away. But, she knew they would be followed. They were just getting out of the public eye.

Akito slowed to a stop when they entered the forest they had been staying in. Risshou could see their stuff against a tree. It was tattered and torn. Someone had gone through it... She was glad she had decided to take the book with her. It was pressed tight to her side. Akito released Risshou and she almost fell to the ground, but she managed to catch herself before falling onto her butt.

"Akito, what-"

He held up a hand and nodded in the direction of a large bush. Risshou froze, her grip on the book tightening. The bushes shook a bit, then two people emerged. One, was a tall and skinny man. He wore an odd looking top hat and a black, penguin suit. His hair was blond and his face was long and stretched out. His eyes were the plain color of green, nothing out of the ordinary.

The girl with him, though, was out of the ordinary. She was short, perhaps only three feet tall, and wore a plain simple yellow dress. It went down to her knees. From her back, were two pale wings. Her face was pale and her expression was...freaky to Risshou. Her eyes were wide and she wore a smile. A smile that hadn't changed. Her eyes were blank though, holding no emotion. The man grinned at them, brushing himself off. The green book at his side was in plain sight.

"Well, well, well. I seem to have found you after all," he said. "You've ruined my game of cat and mouse,"

Risshou's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" She already knew the answer though.

The man laughed, his laugh bouncing off the trees. "You know. I work for Arlmondi (Arell-mond-dee) and he's been looking for you, pretty girl. He's got search parties out looking for you. I'm one of them."

Risshou was about to comment about where Arlmondi could put his search parties when Akito stepped infront of her. He looked murderous...

"I will not allow you to harm her," he said, his voice cold and sharp like daggers. The man seemed taken back for a moment, then regained his composure.

He straightened up and opened his book. "Fine, then we'll have to do this the hard way,"

Risshou opened her own book. She hated this fighting, but it was necessary. She had to. Akito had to. There was no other way.

"Ishima!" she yelled, at the same time the man yelled "Orocho!" (O-row-ko). Akito let out that all-to-firmiliar howl as he began to morph into the dark angel that he was. His wings sprouted out of his back, once again making two large holes in the shirt. At least it wasn't ripped in half though. The small girl's eyes glowed and her hands danced around. Risshou could hear...music. The faint sound of music. The world suddenly seemed like it had dancing lights all around it...pretty lights...amazing lights...

Akito glanced back at his book keeper, confusion in his eyes. She looked like she was in a daze. "Risshou," he said sharply. "Pay attention," She shook her head and nodded, but she seemed a bit off. What was the matter with her? Akito turned around back towards his opponent. It must be a girl thing, he thought to himself bitterly.

He extended his wings and stood up straight. His wings made him look even taller. More...dangerous. The small girl never stopped smiling though, her hands constantly weaving in and out in the same pattern. This made Akito puzzled. The mamodo was doing nothing to him. He felt fine. His senses were all in tact and he didn't feel like anything was crushing him. Most of the mamodo's he'd fought had immediately sent rocks, or ice, or some large element at them that threatened his or Risshou's life. This was different though. Nothing was happening!

And that bored him immensely.

He rushed forward towards the small girl swiftly, his wings guiding the way. Normally, he'd never make the first move. It was against everything he went by. But he had lost interest in this fight and wanted to end it quickly. His fist was about to connect with the side of the girl's face when she laughed and jumped up. She jumped into the air by pushing her foot against Akito's back. This made her go up...and Akito go down. The whole while, the girl's hands never stopped moving. The man laughed, his blond hair shaking.

Akito murmered some profanities as he spit out some dirt. Stupid girl...stupid, stupid girl.

"Akito, be careful," Risshou said, loud enough for him to hear. Her voice sounded strangeled though...as if she had to try to speak and not speak so easily as she always did. Akito tilted his head as things went through his head. What was the matter with her?

He flew upwards, pushing himself up off the ground, and towards the girl. He wanted this over. He wanted to be back on the road or training or something other than fighting a mamodo. He would never tell, but he didn't like the fighting very much. It was just another chance to be destroyed.

And another chance for Risshou to be destroyed...

But, again, he'd never tell.

The girl was faster in the air though. As swift as Akito was, and as easily as he could move, the girl was smaller. She was like a bullet. She dodged his attacks with ease. Akito glanced down at Risshou. Why wasn't she saying another spell? They did have three spells already. One made him just have wings, no morphing but it increased his speed. Another made him just morph with no wings, but it increased his strength and senses. The last was a combination of both, but it made him a bit slower and a bit weaker. Maybe they needed another spell. Perhaps the second one. That would make him be quicker to react to things.

But, Risshou wasn't doing anything. She was holding her head and swaying from side to side. Akito landed on the ground a few feet infront of her. "Risshou, what the hell is the matter with you?" he asked, his voice hard and angry. They were going to loose if she didn't do anything.

Risshou couldn't hear a thing. Well, except that beautiful music... and she could see the lights. She could also see the blurry outline of trees and Akito. He was saying something, but what? She couldn't make out the words. The music was so wonderful... It swept her away. She didn't even know if her feet were on the ground anymore. Her hand went up and gently touched her head. She didn't want to be here anymore. She just wanted to listen to this music until the day she died. It was peaceful. The type of peace she had never known.

"Risshou!" Akito yelled again. Yes, something was wrong. He could feel panic rising in his chest. Nothing could ever happen to Risshou. Nothing! But her eyes looked glazed over. Her expression was blank. It looked like...

It looked like the girl's. The one he was fighting.

The man laughed, wittnessing this all. Akito turned to face him, his own expression dark. "What is going on?" he shouted. His hands curled up into fists. He could feel his fangs digging into the side of his mouth.

The man merely rolled his eyes. "You are not a very intelligent mamodo, are you?" Akito narrowed his eyes. He was smart. Smarter than most other mamodos. "Haven't you figured it out?"

Akito glanced back at Risshou who was standing perfectly still now. Her head was tilted just a bit and the book hung limply at her side. It didn't make sense... It didn't make-

"You see, dear boy, Holli's spell does not hurt you, the mamodo. In fact, it has nothing to do with you. It's a rare spell that only affects-yes, you guessed it- the person holding the book..."

Akito's eyes widened. No, he thought, that's not possible! It was only supposed to affect the mamodo! The spells never were directly aimed at the book keeper! But here...here this man had a spell that affected Risshou. Without caring about the man anymore, Akito was at her side. His hand gently touched the side of her face, careful not to scratch her with his claws. She didn't even look at him, didn't swipe him away. It was like... It was like she wansn't even there anymore.

"She's in my control now, boy," the man said, obviously enjoying this. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Akito looked helplessly into Risshou's eyes, searching for any sign that she was there. She still looked blank and expressionless. Akito touched the side of her face again with the back of his palm. "Risshou?" he said softly.

There was no reply. She simply looked straight ahead. Akito felt determination burn inside of him. No. She was still there. She could hear him and he knew she was fighting to break free. She could break free. He would help her.

The man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Risshou, pretty girl, come here to me...and bring your book. It's awfully cold out and we could use something to start a fire,"

Risshou's legs moved almost as if she was a puppet. She moved like she was going to break any moment. Her eyes never stopped staring ahead though. The little girl, Holli the man had called her, let out a sharp laugh and her eyes were suddenly wild. She was enjoying this. Akito's eyes widened in suprise. Risshou...was going to him! She was taking the book!

They were going to burn it!

He grabbed her from around the waist and she struggeled to get free. "No, Risshou, you've got to listen to me!" Akito stammered. "This isn't you!"

Maybe he could take the book and run... Get out of here. But that would leave Risshou with this man. They had made a promise to each other. He would help her get away from the man, Arlmondi, and she would help him become king. He wouldn't go back down on that promise. Even if it meant risking his life. Risshou struggeled in his arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

Risshou could hear the music. It had gotten louder. It was calling for her, no, it was screaming for her. She had to go to it! There was a deep pressure in her chest. Something building up and suffocating her. The music would take it away! It would make everything better! Something was holding her back though. Something didn't want her to be happy! She pulled and pulled, but she was still held back. Why wouldn't it let her go?

"Risshou! I know you can hear me! You've got to break free!" Akito yelled, wincing as her nails dug into his pale skin. She had...sharp nails. Much like his claws. But his claws were diminishing. Their third spell had a time limit. He could feel his wings slipping back into his skin, and could feel his senses dampening. He needed the strength and speed though! He needed it! "Risshou, please!" She merely struggeled against him.

"Give it up, boy," the man said, his voice was teasing Akito. He knew there was nothing Akito could do. "She can't hear you. All she can hear is sweet, sweet music. It calls to her, draws her towards me. Just let her go, boy, and let her be happy,"

"Going to you would not make Risshou happy!" Akito exclaimed.

The man raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know it wouldn't? Do you know everything about your book keeper?"

"I know more than she thinks I do," Akito said harshly. He tightened his grip as he felt her nails break his skin. He wouldn't let go though. But...soon...he may have to. He could crush Risshou in half if he wanted to, but he couldn't hurt her. He could knock her unconcious but he just...didn't want to see her eyes close.

Risshou glanced around in her music filled world. For a second...it sounded like she heard a voice. A voice of a young man's. It sounded firmiliar and brought her heart momentary joy, more joy than the music brought. She wanted to hear it again, but the music got louder. Who's voice was that? Who was speaking to her? She could barely feel a pressure around her waist now...like two arms holding her still... But..who would be holding her? Who would do that? Then, like a train hitting her, it all came rushing back.

"Just let her go, boy," the man said again. "I grow tired of waiting."

"I'm never letting go," Akito said sternly. But, the man could see Akito's eyes weaken. He couldn't hold on forever. Sooner or later he'd have to let go. Holli let out an insane laugh and continued weaving her hands.

"AKITO!"

Akito almost did let go. Risshou had screamed. She was still struggeling but she had screamed his name. It sounded like she was in agony. Was he causing her pain? No...it sounded like she was struggeling. Akito held her tighter and closer to him.

"Risshou, come on, you can break this..." he whispered into her ear. "I know you can because I know you,"

Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and spilled down the sides of her face. The man laughed at her display of determination. "Just stop. Who are you kidding? You're only putting her in more pain,"

Akito didn't hear him though. He buried his head in Risshou's shoulder while she struggeled against him. She could break free. He knew she could. Just calling his name had been enough proof. The man may be saying he had won, but Akito had seen him waver for a second. He was shocked that she had been able to speak.

Risshou's head was pounding. She wanted to break free. The music was no longer pretty to her ears, but it was horrid. It made the blood rush to her head. She wanted to her Akito's voice again. She wanted to hear the soothing tone of it and she wanted to see. Everything had gone dark! She wanted Akito! She wanted him to be here right now! Where was his voice though? She looked around in her music filled world and then heard it... He was saying her name... She loved when he said her name...

Akito could feel himself wanting to give up. It seemed that Risshou could almost break free. She could get to the door but it was locked. Something was holding her there...something that wouldn't let go. Then, it clicked.

Holli.

What had she been doing the whole time? She had been moving her arms as if she was some hypnotist. Which, by this time, he was almost sure she was. It would be a risk, but he had to take it. If he could get Holli to stop moving her arms, the spell would be broken. But in that time, Risshou could get to the man. She could give him the book. It would all be over then. Stilll...he had to do something. He couldn't just stand here and try to break her out of it. He had to act.

That's what Risshou would do.

He turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him. She still struggeled but now he could clearly see the agony on her face and the tears that streamed down. He held her tightly with one arm and wiped away some tears with the other. "Risshou," he said, softly, almost as if saying good-bye. "Forgive me, please," Quickly, he kissed her roughly on the forehead and let her go. She stumbeled from the sudden movement and fell backwards. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, she stood up and turned towards the man who had burst out laughing in triumph.

Akito focused on Holli. She was fast. He didn't have wings now or claws. He was just...him. But he was fast. And he could fight. Now, he just had to figure out a way to make her stop moving... There was no time to think though. Risshou had started moving towards the man. He jerked his head towards Holli and sprinted towards her. She laughed and flew upwards but underestimated how fast Akito was. He jumped up and grabbed her foot so he went up with her. She let out an angry scream and tried to swat his hand off. Akito let out a yell as she clawed his eyes but didn't let go of her foot. Her arms hadn't stopped moving.

Still, he was determined. He tightened his clutch on her foot until he heard the sound he had been waiting for. A satisfying...wonderful...crunch. Or snap. Whichever one fit better. The girl, Holli, let out a piercing scream as she plummeted downwards. It wasn't enough though. And Akito was a bit worried. He didn't have wings now...and the ground was hard. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

The impact wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He landed on his side and quickly rolled out of the way to avoid Holli. His shoulder was struck with a sharp pain and he knew he had at least popped his shoulder out of place. His side wasn't feeling to good either...perhaps a few ribs had gotten broken in the fall. He stood though and walked over to Holli, who was lying on the ground her arms still moving, but she was howling in pain. She was determined. He would give her that. Evidently, she had never faced pain like this before. WIth one glance, he could see that Risshou was stopping at the man at handing him the book. Quickly, he grabbed one of Holli's hands. She twisted in his grip but he squeezed harder until he heard her hand break.

The noise sent shivers up his spine, but he knew he had to do it. Her other hand still moved and he grabbed it. Holli went limp. She was screaming now, big tears falling from her eyes. Akito felt a bit of guilt then pushed it aside. This girl was trying to hurt Risshou. He broke her other hand swiftly.

Risshou stopped, her arm in mid air. She blinked and looked around. She could see again. And she could hear. The man infront of her looked angry and lunged for the book. Risshou pulled back. What was she doing standing here? She had been all the way on the other side of the lot... In an instant, Akito was at her side. He took hold of one of her hands and glared at the man in the top hat.

"Really now, I-I didn't mean anything," the man stammered. He was on the ground now. The book was defenseless beside him.

"Like hell you didn't," Akito said harshly. He picked up the book while the man began to sputter his apologies. Then, quietly, he walked over to Holli who was crying softly. He bent down on his knees and held the book. She knew it was over, that was clear. Akito placed his hand on her forehead and pushed away a lock of blond hair. "I am sorry," he said gently. Then, he snapped the book in two. It burst into flames and Holli dissipeared into the air.

Akito made his way over to Risshou, who watched with interest. The man had gone now and most likely wouldn't be coming back. He had bigger problems to worry about. Akito stopped infront of Risshou and she looked at her feet.

"Akito...I'm sorry," He didn't say anything. "I should have been stronger. If I had been stronger then this wouldn't have happened. I would have been able to break free. I'm so sorry. And I know, I'm weak and horrible and you probably-"

She stopped. Akito took a step forward and engulfed her in a hug. She fell to her knees with Akito, her arms around him and tears flowing easily from her eyes. Akito wrapped his hands around her waist and one hand was clutching onto the back of her head, weaved into her purple hair.

"There is nothing," he said sternly. "-to be sorry about."

He held her closer and Risshou cried harder. It was just the two of them, sitting in the middle of a forest...

Their hardest yet to come, yet so many things won already...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay. What did you think? Definately the longest chappie I've ever EVER written. I wrote it all for you, my loyal reviewers. It looks like I have two now... I apologize for taking forever, you know me, I never have the time.. Lol. So, well, that's all I got for now, I hope it keeps you all going!

-E


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, sorry it took me so long guys. But, alas, I am here! I'm glad you all liked chapter two. That was the longest chapter I've ever written...Lol.

I don't know how to spell Zatch and Kiyo's spells, so if somebody could write those in...that would be great!

Onto three! It will be just as long.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Previously...

"Really now, I-I didn't mean anything," the man stammered. He was on the ground now. The book was defenseless beside him.

"Like hell you didn't," Akito said harshly. He picked up the book while the man began to sputter his apologies. Then, quietly, he walked over to Holli who was crying softly. He bent down on his knees and held the book. She knew it was over, that was clear. Akito placed his hand on her forehead and pushed away a lock of blond hair. "I am sorry," he said gently. Then, he snapped the book in two. It burst into flames and Holli dissipeared into the air.

Akito made his way over to Risshou, who watched with interest. The man had gone now and most likely wouldn't be coming back. He had bigger problems to worry about. Akito stopped infront of Risshou and she looked at her feet.

"Akito...I'm sorry," He didn't say anything. "I should have been stronger. If I had been stronger then this wouldn't have happened. I would have been able to break free. I'm so sorry. And I know, I'm weak and horrible and you probably-"

She stopped. Akito took a step forward and engulfed her in a hug. She fell to her knees with Akito, her arms around him and tears flowing easily from her eyes. Akito wrapped his hands around her waist and one hand was clutching onto the back of her head, weaved into her purple hair.

"There is nothing," he said sternly. "-to be sorry about."

He held her closer and Risshou cried harder. It was just the two of them, sitting in the middle of a forest...

Their hardest yet to come, yet so many things won already...

xxxxxx

"Eat."

"I told you...I'm not hungry..."

Akito glared at her, and pushed a plate of noodles at her. Risshou returned his glare, though her's wasn't as hard as his, and pushed the plate back. Akito groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Risshou, will you just eat?" He said, leaning his head on one hand. The annoyance was clear in his voice.

"I'm not hungry." Risshou answered, taking a sip of the ice water she had ordered.

They were sitting in a resturant at a window seat. The sky was dark now, and Risshou had no memory of how they had gotten here. She remembered opening her eyes once...only to see trees passing them by... She remembered having Akito's arms around her, carrying her as he ran. She remembered how safe she felt... Then, when she fully awoke, she was lying on a park bench and Akito had told her he had found a resturant for them to eat. She hadn't cared either way.

Akito picked up the fork and stabbed a noodle, then held the fork out to her. "Eat one, and I'll stop asking you," he said, waving the fork infront of her eyes.

"Fine." Risshou said, grabbing the fork and popping it into her mouth. The noodle tasted so good...with a hint of a creamy butter sauce on it. She hadn't reilized how hungry she really was until she had taken that bite. She dug the fork into the plate, snagging two more noodles and shoved them into her mouth. Akito stared at her with a smug smile. Risshou stopped chewing the noodles and blinked. "I'm not hungry...I'm just eating so you'll quit talking..." she managed to say.

Akito raised his eyebrows as if to say 'yeah...sure...'. He didn't say another word as Risshou ate the whole plate of noodles, then gulped down her glass of water. Then, he stood, and smiled at her. Risshou blinked and watched him head out the door. _Did he really...smile? At me?_ she thought to herself, reilizing that the possibility of that was...impossible...

She ran out the door, catching up with him. He was walking slower, allowing her to catch up. "So...what now?" Risshou asked him, clutching onto the bag around her shoulder. It had the book in it.

Akito just shrugged his shoulders. Risshou glanced around, aware of how close he was walking next to her. His arm brushed her's a couple of times, but he seemed not to notice. "Do we...train?" Risshou asked, her tone a bit sarcastic.

Akito looked down at her, frowning. "No." he answered.

Risshou stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at him, eyes wide. Akito, reilizing that she wasn't beside him, stopped and turned around to face her. "What?"

"You just said...we weren't going to train. You love to train. Well, I don't know about love it, but you certainly enjoy it and if you had to love anything it would be training!" Risshou exclaimed, ignoring the stares she was getting from random passer byers.

"Risshou," Akito said, lowering his voice and walking over to her. "We were almost beat today... We do need to train, and we need to get stronger. But...we can't train...now..."

Risshou looked up at him, the disbelief plain on her face. "Why?" she asked, and Akito glanced away, looking uncomtroble. She blinked. She had never seen Akito look uncomtroble.

"Because...because you...you... You lost a lot of strength." He finally said, then he grabbed her elbow, pulling her back into a fast paced walk. "Now, lets go."

Risshou let herself be pulled along with him only because she was thinking over what he said. He didn't want to train...because of her? Sure, she felt somewhat drained, but he still could have trained.

Akito stared straight ahead, keeping close to her side. He glanced down at Risshou every once in a while, just to make sure she was there. He had to make sure she was. He never wanted her to look at him like she had today... He didn't like it at all. Thinking about the way her eyes looked...completely dazed...made him cringe.

_--_

_"Risshou, come on, you can break this..." he whispered into her ear. "I know you can because I know you," _

_Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and spilled down the sides of her face. The man laughed at her display of determination. "Just stop. Who are you kidding? You're only putting her in more pain," --_

Akito glanced to the side nervously. That man had been right in more ways than one. With him in her life, he would always put her in danger. Put her in pain... Everytime they fought, her life was threatened. Sometimes he could protect her...and other times...like today...he couldn't. He didn't want Risshou ever to be hurt. He couldn't handle that. More than anything he just wanted to hold her and tell her that he would never let go, and that he would always be there for her.

But he couldn't do that.

He wanted to, but he didn't know how. He knew for a fact that he would never let Risshou out of his sight. He wanted to know where she was. He needed to know. Then, he could protect her. He wouldn't let anything ever happen to her again.

Finally, he stopped walking when they came to a closed graveyard. Risshou shuddered and moved closer to him, only because she didn't like the looks of it. "Please...tell me you're not thinking of staying...here." she whispered, eyes wide with fright.

Akito nodded. "Yeah. You don't believe in ghosts...do you?"

Risshou shook her head to quickly. "No! No, not at all!" she exclaimed, though he knew better.

Akito grinned, though this was a mocking grin. "Oh, and I guess you believe in the Tooth Fairy?"

Risshou glared at him, pushed past him, and opened the gate to the graveyard. She looked back at him, only to say: "Don't be an ass, Akito,"

Then she made her way into the graveyard. Akito rolled his eyes and followed. They stopped when they reached a large tree that was in an older section. Risshou had picked this spot out, though she didn't tell Akito why.

There were no gravestones around it...

She plopped down on the grass and stared up at the sky. It was so peaceful... Sometimes, she wished that they could run forever... No danger... No evil men... Just the two of them, running, and laying out beneath the stars... Akito would wrap his arms around her...and she'd never feel cold... He'd whisper in her ear and-

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Risshou shook her head, snapping out of her daze. She hadn't reilized that she had been staring longingly at the sky. Her expression must have been insane looking... "Nothing..." she muttered, lying down and turning on her side. She knew that Akito would stay awake all night, just sitting in the same spot. He never slept. At least, she never saw him sleep. What he did at night was his buisness, not hers.

Akito watched from his spot below the tree as her eyes fluttered closed. He closed his own eyes and sighed, then opened them and scanned the area. He couldn't see anyone. Quietly, he took off his jacket and got up, walking over to Risshou. He laid the jacket around her shoulders as a sort of blanket. She muttered something that he couldn't make out, and pulled the jacket closer. Akito smiled softly, and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I was afraid today." he whispered, when he was positive she was asleep. Sometimes he did this. Just...talked to her. It was easier to talk to her when she couldn't make a remark. He was so sure she would laugh at him. "I was afraid I'd lose you..."

He looked up at the sky, remembering the fight...remembering every detail.. "I really thought you were gone... And when you said it was your fault... Risshou... It's never your fault...it's mine, but I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe...even if I'm the biggest jerk in the world sometimes..

"No one will ever hurt you again..." He bent down, kissing her forehead gently and walked back over to his spot below the tree. He sat, unmoving like a statue, and watched for anyone who was wandering through the graveyard. No one was getting near her. Especially if they were men like Almondi.

xXxXx

Risshou pulled her bag closer to her. It was early morning now, and they were walking down the street. Few cars passed by them, though a bunch of school kids did once in a while. Risshou would watch them sadly, and somewhat enviously. She wished she could go to school...though she always dreaded it. Still...

Akito had resumed to being his normal quiet self. She still remembered how he had held her yesterday, telling her that there was nothing to be sorry about. She had liked that. Liked it far to much for her own good. She was about to say something to Akito, when her eyes froze.

A boy, wearing a school uniform had just turned the corner. Beside him...was a small boy... He had blond hair...but that wasn't what she noticed. What she noticed was the streaks coming down from his eyes...and the book that stuck out of the boy's bag. She reached out and gripped Akito's arm, but he had noticed it as well.

"Almondi just keeps sending them younger and younger..." Akito muttered bitterly, the hate obvious in his voice.

"He's even got this one in an outfit... He didn't do such a good job..." Risshou muttered back.

The boy and smaller one were approaching now and it seemed that they didn't even notice Risshou and Akito. Then, the taller boy glanced up and saw the book that was in Risshou's arms. He froze for a second, as if he was thinking the scene over. _That's weird..._ Risshou thought. _He actually looks confused..._

The street was clearing now, and in the distance she could hear a school bell ring. The four of them stood perfectly still.

"I don't know why Almondi sent you, but we won't make this easy for you just because you're young." Risshou said, her voice cold.

The taller boy looked perplexed. The smaller one, obviously the mamodo, tugged on his pant leg. "Kiyo..." Risshou heard him whisper. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know, Zatch," the taller boy, Kyo, answered. He looked up at Risshou. "Who is Almondi?"

Risshou let out a laugh. "Ha! Like you don't know!" she exclaimed, opening the book. The boy named Kiyo did the same, though he moved slower than her.

"We don't want to fight you..." he said slowly.

"Yeah... Somehow I doubt that..." Risshou muttered and ran a hand down her book. "Ishtorko!" (Ish-toor-ko (like ro in row)) She exclaimed suddenly. This had been their first spell. Dark wings sprouted from Akito's back as he closed his eyes, accepting the sudden pain. This spell worked quite easily. It made him quicker. His senses weren't as good, but speed was always a helping hand.

"Zakare! ((Alright. Spelling is bad on that. Send me correct spelling guys!))" The one named Kiyo yelled. The smaller boy's, Zatch he had been called, eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened wide. A bolt of electricity burst out from his mouth right towards Akito who flew off to the side.

"Where is Almondi?" Risshou yelled, glaring at them both.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kiyo yelled.

"Risshou..." Akito muttered so only she could hear. "Just tell me to strike and I will..."

"No..." Risshou said quickly, and stared into Kiyo's eyes. "Wait..."

She took a step closer and both Zatch and Kiyo flinched, ready to say a spell if they needed one. She stopped when she was about five feet away. "Do you know a man named Almondi?" she asked, quieter this time.

Kiyo shook his head, standing up straight. "I've never heard that name before." he said, and Zatch nodded his blond head in agreement.

Risshou motioned for Akito to stand next to her, and she shut her book slowly. The wings that sprouted from Akito's back slowly shrunk, and he closed his eyes once again. The jacket he wore had two large holes in it.

"I believe you." Risshou said, getting a look from Akito. When she saw that, she added, "Only because the look in your eyes say it. If you lie to us, we will have to fight you. Though, we would end up fighting sometime."

Kiyo nodded and held out a hand. "I'm Kiyo," he said, though holding his book firmly at his side. "And I'm Zatch!" the smaller boy piped in, then glanced at Akito. "You're really tall, mister..."

Risshou laughed and slipped her book into her bag. "My name is Risshou and this is Akito. I'm sorry for attacking you like that...it's just that...we can't really trust people..."

Kiyo nodded. "Because of this...Almondi guy?"

"No shit." Akito said, his voice monotone. He glared at Kiyo, the hatred still in his eyes. This remark only got him elbowed in the side by Risshou who smiled.

"Don't listen to him. He's just an ass." she said quickly, as if that explained everything. "And yes, because of him."

"We'll help you guys defeat him!" Zatch said, giving Risshou a smile. She smiled back, a genuine smile.

"I'm afraid we have no idea where he is...and we just spend our time running...not going after him," she said quietly.

"Then we'll help however we can." Kiyo said, rephrasing Zatch's offer.

Akito rolled his eyes and Risshou nodded. "Thank you. We actually do have a request..."

"We do?" Akito asked, only to be elbowed again.

"Anything," Kiyo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We need a place to stay tonight...if that's alright." Risshou replied. 

"You can stay with us!" Zatch said and Kiyo nodded.

Kiyo gave Risshou an adress and told her to go there when the school bell rang. Risshou thanked him more than once, and waved to Zatch as they walked away. She turned around...only to face Akito and his glare.

"We needed help." she said simply, before he could speak.

"Risshou, those guys could just be pretending to be who they say..." Akito said, angry, but controlling it.

"I trust them, Akito. I'm going to."

"You can't trust anybody."

"Then I can't trust you?"

Akito stared at her, trying to find the right words. Risshou shook her head. "I'm trusting them, Akito. If that's the wrong thing to do, then let me rot away in hell."

She turned, walking towards a large park and Akito kicked a rock. "This isn't going to end well..." he muttered, then turned and followed not far behind her.

xXxXxXxXx

Yes...I really do need those spells... As you can see, Ponygon (spelling?) isn't in this. It's somewhat in the beginning of the show. I really just want Kiyo and Zatch in this story, so they are the only ones mentioned. But hey, that's alright.

You'll get another long chapter...when I can write it.

Bye now!

-Emma


End file.
